


I Lost My Mind

by pinkishghost



Series: frerard shots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Pain, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychosis, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Jest takie pewne miasteczko. Miasteczko, o którym nikt nie mówi, a jeśli już mówi, to i tak rzadko kto o nim słyszy. Eastlake to miejsce spowite mgłą, rzęsistym deszczem oraz żalem. Żalem za grzechy ludzi, którzy do końca życia będą mogli obserwować niebo przez kraty w białych oknach, a na obiad dostawać marną owsiankę z dokładką tabletek uspokajających. Izolatka w zakładzie psychiatrycznym nie jest obcym pomieszczeniem dla Franka Iero. Spędza tam więcej czasu niż większość pacjentów na oddziale. Mimo wszystko, tylko on zadaje sobie wciąż jedno i to samo pytanie: Dlaczego ja tu w ogóle wylądowałem?





	I Lost My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma bety, za błędy przepraszam.

Za oknem silne powiewy wiatru wyginały drzewa we wszystkie możliwe strony. Z ciemnych, kłębiastych chmur powoli spadały na ziemię rzęsiste krople deszczu. Zawzięcie obijały blaszany parapet, zalewając rdzewiejące fragmenty metalu pod odstającymi kawałkami granatowej farby. Deszcz w Eastlake jest otóż chlebem powszednim. Te małe zjawiska atmosferyczne doskonale wpasowały się w krajobraz wszechobecnych sosen z domieszką kilku brzóz, dębów oraz wierzb, zasadzonych w okolicznych parkach. Drzewa iglaste osiągały tutaj nawet po kilkanaście metrów z ostro zakończonymi igłami, ale nie na tyle, by mogły zrobić krzywdę - co najwyżej mogły potraktować skórę silniejszymi bodźcami przez ukłucie. Domy najczęściej budowano przy głównej drodze prowadzącej do sąsiedniego miasteczka. Zabudowania piętrzyły się tam jedno na drugim, niemal zlepiając się ze sobą. Porównywalnie do innych prowincji, Eastlake nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym. Zdawało się być zaledwie tłem między florą a będącą powoli na wyginięciu fauną, po przez wciąż praktykowane polowania. Życie działo się w centrum, w większych miastach. Tu dogorywały pojedyncze jednostki, szczęśliwie doczekujące sędziwego wieku.

× × ×

Omiotła ponownie wzrokiem pachnące białą farbą półki, by wreszcie z cichym westchnieniem zamknąć drzwiczki od wkręconej starymi śrubami szafki pod niskim sufitem. Mimo zaopatrzenia w puszki fasoli, foliowy woreczek starych landrynek, dwóch pomarańczy, ni jak jednak nie mogła znaleźć kawy. Zmielonej w małym, ręcznym młynku na drobne ziarenka, ciemnej, w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. Mętna, o smaku znoszonych skarpet oraz pewnego rodzaju goryczki. Choć z wyglądu jak i również z aromatu nie zbyt zachęcająca, była chyba jedyną deską ratunku w tak brzydką pogodę. Odstawiła na kuchenny blat pusty kubek, który zawibrował metalicznie, pod komendą obijającej się o niego zarysowanej łyżeczki. Kucnęła przy narożnej szafce, poprawiając podwijający się materiał białej spódnicy na pośladkach. Wyjęła zabezpieczający przed otwarciem haczyk z małego drutu, wbitego w stare drewno. Zniecierpliwiona, marszcząc w oczekiwaniu brwi, przesuwała produkty w poszukiwaniu zbawczej substancji. Zamknęła szafkę z hukiem, gdy niestety niczego nie znalazła, po czym chwytając ponownie kubek w dłonie, zaczęła mieszać łyżeczką zawarte w nim powietrze. Zamyślona wpatrywała się w widok za małym oknem, z zawieszoną nad nim białą firanką i odgradzającymi go od pomieszczenia stalowymi kratami. Szyba wydawała się zanikać pod litrami zimnego deszczu, jakby wraz z kolejnymi kroplami cienka tafla szkła stawała się co raz smuklejsza i wiotka, by wreszcie całkowicie się rozprysnąć pod naciskiem wody, dając tym samym pozwolenie na przywitanie się pochmurnego dnia z równie przytłaczającą atmosferą w kuchni.

Głośne stąpnięcia białych pantofli o marmurową podłogę nieoświetlonego korytarza – na tyle jasnego, że w dzień żarówka nie była w ogóle potrzebna, a w noc po prostu pomagano sobie latarką – sprawiły, że chwilowe wycofanie się w najdalsze zakamarki umysłu pani Alyson Field, stało się teraz rzeczą równie istotną, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Usiadła nieśpiesznie przy małym, polowym stoliku, z zaparzoną czarną herbatą. Bez cukru, bowiem jego też nie mogła znaleźć. Przyłożyła usta do brzegu naczynia, smakując na próbę, jednocześnie nerwowo zerkając na niedawno zawieszony na przeciw zegar ścienny. _Wczesna pora, jak na dyżur_ \- stwierdziła, po zagarnięciu za ucho kosmyk blond włosów. – _Oby nie Elize, oby nie Elize! Nie chcę widzieć tej kobiety częściej niż powinnam!_ – Kroki ustały przed drzwiami. Klamka powoli opadła w dół, odprowadzona w tamtym kierunku przez niebieskie oczy pani Field.

Do kuchni wkroczyła postawna, wysoka pięćdziesięciolatka, w tym wieku bardziej już postawna niż wysoka. Zacisnęła swoją dużą dłoń na klamce, domykając tym samym drzwi. Z lekkim skinieniem głowy w ramach powitania podeszła do zlewu. Wyciągnęła z niego brudną salaterkę, umyła ją i z cichym pogwizdywaniem, wyjęła z szafki pod sufitem pomarańczę, a z kredensu nożyk. Następnie rozgościła się na wielkim, bujanym krześle, usytuowanym pod ścianą z zegarem, gdzie spokojnie mogły się zmieścić dwie drobne dziewczyny. Materiał uniformu, składający się z białej spódnicy połączonej z równie białą bluzką z długim rękawem, jeszcze bardziej uwydatnił jej szerokie uda, a brzuch nieśmiało wypuścił kilka fałdek. Poruszała się w przód i w tył na siedzeniu, obierając owoc ze skórki. Blondynka wpatrywała się w nią dłuższą chwilę, by znów spuścić wzrok na parującą herbatę i z braku laku zająć się jej dalszym kosztowaniem.

– Nie za wcześnie przyszłaś? – zagadnęła nowo przybyła, Rose Wright. Nie odrywała uwagi od dłoni dzierżącej ostrze ani tej drugiej, zamkniętej na soczystej, w kształcie słońca, pomarańczy. – Obchód dopiero za dwie godziny, a przecież reszta jeszcze śpi.

Młodsza kobieta zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na naczyniu. Ignorowała dokuczliwe gorąco, nieprzerwanie studiując strukturę pożółkłej wykładziny.

– Jakoś... Jakoś nie miałam większej ochoty na sen. Jak widać, to nawet dobrze. Zdążyłam przed tym okropnym deszczem – odmruknęła, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Na Florydzie w życiu nie spotkałaby mnie taka burza – dodała z westchnieniem smutku za krajobrazem, kurczowo przetrzymywanym w dawnych wspomnieniach. – A przynajmniej nie taka, która gnębi już dobry tydzień.

– Nigdy tam nie byłam – przyznała Rose po chwili ciszy. – Niestety, comiesięczna wypłata w takiej mieścinie starcza mi zaledwie na obowiązkowe opłaty. Czasem udaje mi się zebrać kilka groszy na własne potrzeby, ale dzieje się to bardzo rzadko. Zakładam w takim razie, że musi być tam lepiej niż tu.

– Nie ukrywam, ma pani rację.

Floryda... miejsce, do którego ludzie lgną jak ćmy do światła, mimo ciągłej duchoty i wysokiej temperatury. Ciągnące się kilka mil wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej każdego potrafi porazić swym pięknem. Palmy - nieodłączny element wystroju - stale są nawadniane przed nieuchronnym wysuszeniem, podczas tych parnych miesięcy. Małe, letnie domki, budowane nad klifem cieszą się prostotą i w miarę chłodnym powietrzem z klimatyzacji. Drogi szerokie i kręte, ciągną się nieskończenie przez kurz wśród kamyków na spotkanie z niedościgniętą linią horyzontu. Plaże zatopione w złocistym piasku, wysokie fale z białą otoczką z piany, delikatna bryza. Parujący wilgocią asfalt, mewy oraz widowiskowe zachody słońca. Tak, tam na pewno jest lepiej.

W Eastlake mijają chwile przepełnione aurą ponurej rzeczywistości 1967 roku. Czas przemyka nieprzerwanym nurtem między palcami, niknąc w mrocznej toni zapomnienia. W tym pewnym rodzaju monotonii skrywa się płomyczek, który oświetla drogę wśród kory wysokich sosen. Nie jest jednak powiedziane, że gdy podążysz za światłem, delikatnym niczym pierwsze płatki śniegu, znajdziesz tam wybawienie. Czasem lepiej pozostać w mroku. We własnej ciemności.

× × ×

_/Uwaga, pacjent z dwudziestego drugiego pokoju zostaje przeniesiony na blok medyczny._

_Powtarzam, pacjent z dwudziestego drugiego pokoju zostaje przeniesiony na blok medyczny./_

Pięćdziesięciolatka posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Alyson, z zawartą w nim jednocześnie dozą oczekiwania. Kobieta czując, jak brązowe oczy mają nieodpartą ochotę wywiercić dziurę w jej policzku, odstawiła pusty do połowy kubek. Podniosła się z lekkim wahaniem ze stołka. Nastało głośne skrzypnięcie bujanego fotela, a kątem oka chwilę później dostrzegła, jak Rose zostawia na kredensie naczynie oraz nożyk.

– Pójdę pierwsza – rzekła, uchylając delikatnie drzwi. – Zamknij dobrze kuchnię. Kto wie, co tym razem strzeliło mu do głowy – dodała.

Pani Field odmruknęła, coś w ramach zgody, kiedy starsza kobieta opuszczała pomieszczenie. Zerknęła z rezygnacją na stary, zabezpieczony przed wandalizmem, głośnik. Drżał jeszcze ledwo widocznie od charczącego głosu Richarda Browna, tutejszego informatora, stale zażywającego pastylki na gardło. Nałóg palenia doprowadził jego wrażliwe tkanki do istnej katastrofy, przez co bez dobrych lekarstw nie jest w stanie nawet napić się wody, a co dopiero wykrzykiwać niezliczone frazesy do mikrofonu. Westchnęła ciężko z miną godną największego męczennika. Potarła dłonią przedramię, po czym nie do końca przekonana tego, co zobaczy złapała za klamkę. Z oddali słyszała krzyki pielęgniarek oraz doktorów, niechybnie pędzących w jej stronę. Oczami wyobraźni widziała rozpędzone łóżko, a na nim pacjenta w kaftanie, rzucającego się na wszystkie strony. Dookoła niego, swoich znajomych otaczających mebel tak ciasno jak sznurek owiązuje wędlinę, z całych sił trzymających za kończyny człowieka potrzebującego pomocy. Zapewne miną kuchnię, następnie przedostając się przez długi korytarz wprost na placówkę medyczną, gdzie z serią zastrzyków czeka już kobieta wciskająca w żyły te wszystkie metalowe rureczki. Po raz kolejny.

– Coś ty znów zrobił, Iero? – wyszeptała, podbiegając do wyłaniającego się zza rogu szpitalnego łóżka.

× × ×

Wierzgnął się ponownie z czystą odrazą wymalowaną na twarzy, kiedy palce jednego z pielęgniarzy zacisnęły się na jego prawej łydce, o wiele za mocno niż normalnie powinny. Niż kiedykolwiek powinny. Mokre włosy przylepiały mu się do twarzy, zasłaniając widok na przesuwające się ściany korytarza oraz pochylających się nad nim ludzi. Kombinezon pragnął wręcz stać się jednością z klatką piersiową, a prześcieradło nie miało chyba nic na przeciw, by uczestniczyć w tym pomysłowym procesie.

– Jaki stan? – zapytał mężczyzna w kitlu.

– Stabilny, doktorze – odpowiedziała inna osoba.

– Źrenice reagują... – pacjent charknął, co w rzeczywistości miało być jakimś wymyślnym przekleństwem, gdy zimne palce rozszerzyły jego podkrążone powieki. Malutka latarka poświęciła dwa razy po oczach, by zaraz zniknąć w kieszeni białego fartucha po pomyślnym przebadaniu. – Ale dlaczego jest cały mokry?

– Próbował się utopić – pacjent powiódł zmęczonym wzrokiem w stronę, z której posłyszał wysoki głos jednej z pracownic placówki, teraz silnie trzymającej się metalowej rurki, przyspawanej do lewego boku łóżka. Zobaczył zaledwie zarys postaci, mocno kontrastującej na tle białej ściany, dzięki jej ciemnej karnacji skóry. – Pielęgniarka, która zaczynała obchód, znalazła go z głową w umywalce pełnej wody. Był nieprzytomny.

Głosy zdawały się zanikać pod warstwą przytomności a ledwego kontaktu z otaczającym Franka światem. Nie wiedział czy miejsce, w którym się znajduje, jest tym samym, zamkniętym na cztery spusty budynkiem. Czy korytarz zdążył się już skończyć i czy materac naprawdę jest taki twardy, czy to tylko skoncentrowany atak sprężyn na jego plecy, przez co czuje się, jakby zalegał na wielkim, szpiczastym kamieniu. Skulił się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu cztery pary rąk niczym macki, ściśle oplatające nogi oraz przedramiona, gdy kółka przejechały przez wybój w drodze, jakim był próg w przejściu do następnego segmentu.

– Podajcie leki uspokajające. Pan Iero, jak widać po raz kolejny postanowił zatańczyć sobie ze śmiercią. – na samo wspomnienie o zastrzykach, żołądek pacjenta zmienił się w jeden wielki supeł. – Kiedy się obudzi dajcie go do izolatki. Tym razem bez wydzielonej toalety. Jeśli nie wie, do czego ona powinna służyć, to znaczy, że nie jest mu potrzebna.

Ktokolwiek miał wykonać polecenie widocznie nie był temu przeciwny, bowiem uścisk na lewej ręce zniknął, by po chwili znów powrócić, razem z malutkim narzędziem tortur, delikatnie smagającym wrażliwą skórę w okolicy żyły. – Nieee... – wyjęczał, podczas wkłuwania igły. Próby wyszarpania ręki na nic by się tu nie zdały, oprawcy byli za silni. W grę poza tym wchodziło uszkodzenie elementu układu krwionośnego, co nie mogło nieść ze sobą żadnych miłych korzyści. Raczej tylko te złe. Powoli odpływał w niebyt. Macki zniknęły, za to pojawiła się przerażająca lekkość oraz rozluźnienie. Pielęgniarki ułożyły mężczyznę w pozycji horyzontalnej, poprawiły kaftan w okolicy szyi. Pusty wzrok utkwił wśród odpadającego tynku z sufitu jak i pęknięć, choć tak naprawdę już wcale ich nie widział. Rozmazana biel to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zarejestrował nim wszechobecna ciemność zdołała zalać tą okropną jasność niczym pustą szklankę, do której wlano wody. Bo tego właśnie się bał. Bał się tej chorej jasności.

× × ×

Minął już tydzień. Siedem dni od momentu, w którym po uprzednim przewiezieniu do pomocy medycznej, mózg udał się na spotkanie z nicością. Ciemnobrązowe włosy znów sterczą we wszystkie strony, nieuczesane, lecz suche. Białe ubranie zmienione na nowe, niczym nie różniące się od poprzedniego, dostarczało przyjemnego ciepła ziemistej skórze. Łóżko wymieniono, choć to wcale nie oznacza, że na nowe - ta wersja jest w gorszym stanie niż jej poprzedniczka. Frank, jednak nie zamierza przez to bluźnić na personel, nawet mu to nie przeszło przez myśl. Jeśli ma na czym spać i nie jest to coś, na czym nie da się spędzić chociaż pięciu minut z przymkniętym oczami, to nie ma na co narzekać. W izolatce spędził niecałą dobę, gdzie otępiały próbował rozróżnić jawę od snu. Siedział tam pod ścianą, z podkurczonymi nogami, ściśle splecionymi wokół nich rękami, tępo wpatrując się w przeciwległy kąt pokoju. Kołysał się w przód i w tył, o umyśle pustym jak napompowany balon. Kiedy lekarze uznali, że jego stan nie zagraża już nikomu, ba, że teraz nie zdoła nawet zabić muchy, oddali go wnet w ręce pielęgniarek, a stamtąd prosto do odosobnionego pomieszczenia. Na kolejne godziny w samotności.

**Author's Note:**

> Możliwa kontynuacja.


End file.
